Gotten Softer (An Akabane one-shot)
by Biggest-Beyblade-Fan
Summary: What happens when an OC get's soft? Find out


Alisha Cerny and her twin brother Felix, walked calmly down the dark hallway, heading towards her clients room. They passed many scared faces along the way. She had been requeasted to steal something, that had been stolen from them. She didn't know what she was retrieving, not that she honestly cared. She was in this for the action of it, not the money.

Finally after a while of walking they reached the room. It was an all black door with "Room 665" written in red. She turned the golden handle to the door, opening it and walking in. "Ah, why if it isn't 'Little Miss Suicied.' I must say It's quite a plesure meeting you in person." The Client said with a smirk. "Let's cut the talk and you tell me what it is I'm 'fetching' for you." The girl with dark, orange hair said. "Now, now let's not be haisty." The man said. "Then I suppose you don't want this 'object' that baddly." She said turning. "Come Felix, let's g-" She was cut off. "Wait! Miss Cerny. What we need you to do is recover this ring!" he said fastly showing the girl and her brother a dimond ring. "This must cost a fortune." Felix commented. "Exactly, now you see why we need it back," The short client said. "Something in my gut tells me... that this was stolen by you, but it was stolen back, and you want me to steal the stolen object back for you," Alisha smirked. The man frowned, but that turned into a smirk, "Does it matter?" he asked. "Not at all," she said putting on her mask.

"We need leads about who took this item, though." Felix pointed out. The short man took another picture out of his coat, "They are known as the 'Get Backers.' They retrieve any lost object for a fee." The man said. Alisha picked up the photo, "I've heard of these two... From Akabane and Himiko. Akabane seems more instrested in him," She said pointing to the blond one. "His name is Ginji Amano, he can genorate the amount of electricity of an eel, just with his hands." She then pointed to the one with brown hair. "He is Ban Midou. He has a special Eye ability, it can show people things that are not actually there, also he has the strength of an elephant in his arm. Himiko talks about him a lot." she said stuffing the picture in her pocket. "Come Felix. We'll be on our way."

**Later**

The theif entered the Honkey Tonk. Sitting in the stools were Ginji and Ban, otherwise known as targets. Felix stayed out of this mission, he had come down with a painful stomach Flu. She walked to the counter with her mask off, not wanting to look that suspisous. Her two target were talking. She walked to the counter, catching a small glimpse at Ban Midou. When she was at the counter, she was greeted by a bubbly, young waitress. "Hello! Welcome to the Honky Tonk! What can I get you!" She asked. "I'll take a small cup of coffee." she said taking a glimpse at the two again. "Sure it'll be right up!" the young waitress said. She walked passed the two, she suddenly spun around, she flicked her wrist, hitting both dead in the chest with three metal shards. "Too easy." she spoke putting her mask on. "Wait." a voice told her. Her eyes widened. "Just a minute." Thevoice said. She was staring at both Ban and Ginji, alive and healthy. "How!?" she asked. "Remember?" asked Ban.

_Flashback_

_Alisha walked into the Honky Tonk, as she walked up to the counter she caught a glipse at Ban Midou. Not only a glipse, but eye contact._

Reality

"Your demon eye." she said, "Sadly it can't help you now. "I'm not an idiot, I know your eye's rules. You can only use that three times a day, and you can not use it on the same person." Ban didn't seem impressed. "My, my if it isn't 'Little Miss Suicide.'" she heard a voice behind her. She knew that voice, not even tuurninig around, "Akabane, or should I say, 'Dr. Jackle'" she stated. "I see it, that you've met Ban and Ginji." he said walking past her. Ginji freaked out, "Where'd you come from!?" He asked going chibi. "Oh my, I was out for a evening stroll, and I found an old alli." Akabane replied with a smirk. "Well your, 'old alli' attempted to assassinate us!" Ban yelled. "It's nothing personal, I'm just doing my job." The girl responded. "Job?" Ban and Ginji asked. "If you must know, you took something from my client, I'm here to get it back, killing was just a bonus." she responded with a smirk. "That's horrible!" yelled Ginji. "So I've heard." she laughed sadistically walking up to the two. "But, since you both seem to be 'somewhat' close to my friend here, I'll allow you to live, that ring was obviously a fake anyways." she smirked. "How'd you know!?" asked Ban, "We just figured that out yesterday." "Yet again she let out a laugh, "And yet it took me a second. Usually things that have curved into the back 'Fun Town Idustries' aren't real." she spoke. Both sweat-dropped, "We know that now." they mummbled together. "Now, I'd like to talk to my 'friend'" she spoke.

**Later**

"You've gotten soft," Akabane said looking down at the smaller girl. "You have as well" she responded. "Used to, you wouldn't have cared if it was a fake or not, you would have shown no mercy." "And you wouldn't even bother with them." Alisha said taking her mask off. "I suppose it may be a good thing that we've gotten softer." Akabane stated. The girl scroffed, 'How so?" she asked. "Well you see, if you hadn't have gotten a little soft, I wouldn't have Ginji to... 'play around with.' And if I myself hadn't gotten somewhat soft, I wouldn't have seen I've got feelings for you." he answered with a smirk on his face. "I suppose that is a good thing, because I've had feelings for you for a while." Alisha confessed. Akabane took her hand and kissed it softly, "It was a good thing indeed." he whispered.


End file.
